staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Sierpnia 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.07 08:45 Owocowe ludki - Nocne strachy, odc. 18 (A scary night, ep. 18); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:15 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 16 (Blue Water High, series I ep. 16); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004) 09:50 Siódme niebo, ser. IX - Pieśń Lucy, odc. 3 (The Song of Lucy); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 10:35 Kyle XY - odc. 23 (Kyle XY, ep. 23, Leap of Faith); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z poczuciem humoru w Odessie; reportaż 13:05 Kabaretowa Jedynka 13:25 Don Matteo V - odc. 11, Stracone złudzenia (Don Matteo V, ep. 14, Sogno spezzato); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Włochy (2006) 14:30 Plebania - odc. 1504; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:25 Klan - odc. 1873 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 15:50 Klan - odc. 1874 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 16:15 Polska Pięknieje odc. 14; cykl reportaży 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5102 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5102); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:50 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 9/9 - Upadek - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Idealny kuzyn Ernie’go, odc. 47 (odc. 21, seria II) (Ernie's perfect cousin); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Nieustraszony - odc. 15 (Knight Rider, ep. 19 Exit Light, Enter Knight) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:20 Kopalnie króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) - txt.str.777 95'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 23:10 Ekstradycja III - odc. 4/10 00:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Sokół maltański (Maltese Falcon, The) 96'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1941) 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy 06:20 Trzeba się dobrze spisać 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - W krainie władcy smoków - odc 13/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1997) 07:25 MASH - odc. 82/255 (MASH (s. IV, G 510)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 42; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:40 Aleja gwiazd: Olga Borys 11:00 Familiada - odc. 1752; teleturniej 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Bibuła - odc. 1 Drugi obieg; cykl dokumentalny 12:40 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:00 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 3/7 - txt.str.777; serial TVP 14:05 Córki McLeoda odc.114 - Stara miłość (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (Old flames)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 14:55 Laskowik & Malicki ; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 M jak miłość - odc. 736; serial TVP 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/LXII; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 424 - txt..str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Kabaret na lato 20:10 Lato z uśmiechem - Protokół (Protocol) - txt.str.777 91'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1984) 22:00 Czas honoru - odc. 23 "Niemiecka ruletka" s. II - txt.str.777; serial TVP 23:00 Alibi na poniedziałek - Agata kontra Agata - cz. 2/2 (Agathe contre Agathe / Agatha's Duel 2/2) 91'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 00:45 Z bliska i z daleka - Rosja. Podróże z Jonathanem Dimbleby"m - Daleko od Moskwy - odc. 5 (Russia - a journey with Jonathan - Far from Moskow - odc. 5); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 01:50 Obrobić VIP - a - odc. 11/13 (Let's Rob (The Knights of Prosperity)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:20 Obrobić VIP - a - odc. 12/13 (Let's Rob (The Knights of Prosperity)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:45 Technicy - magicy - II cz 6/6 Mężczyźni bez kobiet (The IT Crowd series 2 ep. Men Without Women); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:11 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:16 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, Na żywo 07:49 Pogoda; STEREO 07:51 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 07:56 Był taki dzień - 9 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:16 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:57 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:08 Pogoda; STEREO 17:09 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 17:38 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:43 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:52 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:56 Był taki dzień - 9 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:59 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:11 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 18:22 Zaproszenie - Dziesiąta rano - ciuchcią w dal.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:52 Saga rodów - Ród Rodowiczów ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:12 Kościół i świat ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:23 Pogoda; STEREO 19:25 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:35 Jej sukces - Odc. 9 - Położna; cykl reportaży; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:04 Pogoda; STEREO 22:08 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:49 Kobieta w świecie przemocy - odc. 6/7 - Turcja: W imię honoru (ep. 6 - Turkey: Killing in the Name of Honour); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:18 Przybysze; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:33 Raport z Polski; STEREO 01:51 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:28 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:49 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:11 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:54 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:05 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:42 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:25 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Strażnik Teksasu (183) - serial sensacyjny 08.55 Słodkie zmartwienia (36) - serial komediowy 09.25 Piękni (5) - serial obyczajowy 10.25 Ostry dyżur (80) - serial obyczajowy 11.25 Szpital na perypetiach (18) - serial komediowy 11.55 Rodzina zastępcza plus (179) - serial komediowy 12.55 Synowie (6) - serial komediowy 13.25 I kto tu rządzi (36) - serial komediowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (118) - serial komediowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (203, 204) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (174) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (42) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (122) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (206) - serial komediowy 20.00 Megahit: Witajcie w dżungli - film przygodowy 22.15 Na fali - film sensacyjny, USA 1991 01.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (11) - serial animowany 08.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego (2) - serial animowany 08.55 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 10.55 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.50 Mango - telezakupy 12.50 Na Wspólnej - serial 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Tajemnice Smallville (19) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Dowody zbrodni (10) - serial kryminalny 21.50 Dr House (11, 12) - serial obyczajowy 23.50 Rodzina Soprano (9) - serial sensacyjny 00.55 Dr House (11) - serial obyczajowy 01.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 02.25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.45 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.50 Telesklep 04.15 Tajemnice Smallville (19) - serial SF 05.10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:55 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5:20 Lalola - odc. 78, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 166, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Modne gwiazdy - odc. 4, USA 2008 10:20 Mój grzech - odc. 81, Meksyk 2009 11:20 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 140, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:15 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 60, Hiszpania 2003 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 167, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Modne gwiazdy - odc. 5, USA 2008 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 82, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 131 21:00 Wyścig szczurów - komedia, USA, Kanada 2001 23:15 Armstrong i Miller Show - odc. 6, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 2007 23:55 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 00:55 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 2:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 3:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 1 - Porwanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 2 - Tajemniczy słoik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 3 - Magiczna moc; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 46 - Zmiana klimatu; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 Hit Dekady - lata 60 - te; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Smaki polskie - Szynka cielęca na zimno; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 717; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Duże dzieci - 27; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Laskowik & Malicki (mix) - 11; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Benefis - Jana Pietrzaka (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Zbaraż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1073* - Sklep jak marzenie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1494; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Dance, disco, dance... cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 51; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 52; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 15 - Smocza Jama; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 19. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Zakład dla normalnych - piosenki Jana Wołka cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 10/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Żużel - Finał Indywidualnych Mistrzostw Polski - Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9 23:55 Opowieści niezwykłe - Duch z Canterville; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Podróżnik - Antananarivo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 46 - Zmiana klimatu; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 15 - Smocza Jama; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 11/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Paranienormalni górą ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Kolumbowie - odc. 3/5 - A jeśli będzie wiosna...; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Żużel - Finał Indywidualnych Mistrzostw Polski - Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9 06:20 Supermodelki - odc. 9; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych